a nightmare on gumball street
by gojirules
Summary: the wattersons take on every1s favorite dream demon


gumball and darwin are getting ready for bed 1 night , then go to bed ! in the dream world , gumball is in a boiler room , and sees little girls who are singing "1 2 freddy's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door 5 6 grab a crucifix 7 8 gonna stay up late 9 10 never sleep again" once the song is over , the girls disappear , and gumball hears a voice saying "gumball" gumball starts to get scared ! "gumball" the voice says again "i'm coming for you gumball" the voice says again ! gumball turns around and sees freddy krueger , who says "come to freddy !" gumball flees the area and freddy gives chase ! when freddy finally catches up with gumball , gumball wakes up screaming as do anais and darwin ! gumball assures them it wuz just a bad dream , then looks down and sees 4 slashes in his chest , similar to the 1s he recieved in his dream , and the wattersons are now convinced it wuz more than just a dream ! the next day in school , gumball and darwin tell every1 at school about what they saw ! no1 believes them and they all laugh at them ! that night , gumball goes to bed with a baseball bat to defend himself from freddy should he appear again ! freddy does indeed appear again , but this time in the dreams of anais , whom he kills by clawing into her chest and dragging her all across the ceiling ! nicole and richard recognize the markings and nicole tells gumball and darwin that when gumball was 8 , richard caught him watching them through the window ! we flashback to that moment , freddy is on the wattersons porch , watching nicole feed baby anais as young gumball and darwin run around the house ! richard comes home from a night on the town and spots freddy watching them ! "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE !?" he asks angrily ! "NICOLE GET OUT HERE ! THIS CLOWN IS SNOOPING AROUND OUR HOUSE !" nicole rushes out and says "WHAT !?" freddy tries to flee area , but nicole catches him and says "i don't want you near my family evur again !" freddy attempts to flee the area , but is arresteds by the doughnut sheriff and taken to court , but the judge finds out that some1 forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and freddy is released ! then the parents of elmore track him down to a boiler factory , and richard lights it on fire , burning him alive ! we cut back to the present where gumball scold nicole and richard , saying "WHAT !? YOU KILLED HIM !?" nicole tries to calm him down , saying "i know you're angry , but we did this to save you and the others !" gumball points out that anais is dead , and says "AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ANAIS ! THIS FREDDY CHARACTER IS KILLING PEOPLE CUZ YOU BURNED HIM ALIVE !" "well , we're going to make it up to you !" nicole says ! "how ?" gumball asks ! "we're all going to enter the dream world and face freddy , together , as a family !" nicole answers ! they all go to bed , with various weapons in their hands ! in the dream world , they are all in the boiler room , and darwin spots anais in a body bag , who screams "HELP ! HELP ME DARWIN !" then is dragged off , and darwin follows ! when he catches up with her , she disappears , and freddy appears , saying "well , now it's time for this fishy to go down the drain !" and darwin charges at him with his weapon , a metal rod , and freddy catches him , saying "no no no" then sucks darwin in through the metal rod , killing him ! then , gumball spots penny , who screams "HELP ! HELP ME GUMBALL !" and gumball rushes toward her , but she's stabbed through the abdomen by freddy , who then mocks her , saying "OH HELP ME GUMBALL ! YOU LITTLE SHIT !" gumball charges at him with his baseball bat , but freddy catches him , taking the bat and saying "BATTER UP !" as he swings the bat at gumball , sending him flying toward a wall , smashing him into millions of pieces ! nicole and richard are the only 1s left ! a chair with spikes appears in front of richard , and freddy appears from behind it , saying "well , you look tired ! have a seat !" richard says "ok" then sees through freddy's trick , saying "wait a second ! how did you know i like being lazy ?" "well be , but when you wake up , it's back in the sattle again !" then , the chair attacks him , killing him ! nicole sees this , and lunges at freddy , claws outward , but freddy cathces her , and says "bad kitty !" then slices her open , killing her ! then he kills the rest of the children of elmore , bobert by pouring water all over him , masami by throwing her in a wood chipper , leslie by turning into a locust and eating him up , the other fitzgeralds by turning them all inside out , carrie by swallowing her up , clayton by cutting him up , miss simian by grinding her up , principal brown by cutting off all his hair and slicing him open , sending his guts spilling , alan by popping him with his claws , bannana joe and tobias by bashing their heads in , william by impaling him on his middle claw , teri by pulling her head of , anton by smashing him up , mr. small by draining all his colors and melting him , bones and all , rocky by ripping his face off , juke by skinning him alive , idaho by smashing him up , carmen by pulling all her skin oof , sussie by removing all her flesh and muscles , leaving only her bones , molly by slicing her head off , ocho by sucking him into a pipe , rob and racheal by smashing their heads in , tobias's parents by sucking them dry , gaylord and margaret robinson by slicing and dicing them then vaporizing the pieces , larry by stuffing his face with money , suffocating him , donut sheriff by turning him moldy , and granny jojo by rolling her up and stuffing her into a paper shredder !


End file.
